Mianhe Sehan
by hunhanrakaisoo
Summary: Drable tentang keluarga kecil Sehun dan Luhan meramaikan event Hunhan BubbleTea couple HUNHAN SELU


"Mianhe Sehan" (sequel miss you appa)

-EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE-

- mian for all typo-

Di perumahan real estate di daerah gangnam. Ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang menantikan bayi kecil mungil nya lahir.. Ketika dia mulai hamil anak kedua dia selalu cuek dengan Sehun tetapi Luhan semakin memanjakan anak sulungnya, Sehan dan itu membuat suaminya ini mencari - cari cara untuk menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Lu... Lu... "Rengek Sehun sambil memanyun kan bibirnya.

"Ne yeobo waeyo?" Ucap Luhan sambil merapikan baju - bajunya untuk dipakai di beijing.

"Aku mau ke kedai bubble tea... " Rengek namja tampan itu kepada istrinya dan di balas dengan senyuman manis si surai madu. Entah kenapa cuma cara ini agar Luhan bisa memperhatikannya.

"Kemarin buble tea, tadi pagi buble tea dan sekarang pun kau jg ingin buble tea lagi, aku takut kau sakit" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya. Dia tau hanya pelukan yang bisa membuat Sehun luluh. Tapi tidak kali ini

"Ania sayang...hari ini kan kau harus ke Beijing untuk menemui keluargamu.. Aku pasti merindukan mu Hanie, kau akan pergi lama .Aku mau pergi sekarang" tolak Sehun

"Hei oh Sehun ku yang tampan, aku hanya pergi dua hari. Setelah itu aku sepenuhnya milikmu."

"Ania hannie , jika kau tidak mau menemaniku lebih baik kau tidak boleh pulang ke rumahmu." Sehun mengambek ke Luhan , Luhan hanya tersenyum dan memandangi suaminya yang tampan itu

Chup..

Luhan mengecup kilat bibir Sehun agar dia berhenti merengek,tapi tidak kali ini . Sehun buana muka

"Tapi hun, ummaku memerlukanku, kau mau mertuamu datang dan memarahimu karena aku tidak di perbolehkan mengunjunginya." Sehun berfikir dia tidak mau mengulangi kejadian sebulan yang lalu . Lalu dia beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka.

Langkah kecil mendekati Sehun yang sedang merajuk. dengan tarikan di celananya Sehun mnsejajarkan kepalanya ke Sehan.

"Waeyo appa?"

"Umma mau pergi" Sehun mencoba merajuk agar anaknya setuju dengannya agar Luhan tidak kemana - mana.

"Ania umma, jangan pergi... " Rengek Sehan sambil memeluk kaki ummanya yang sedang membujuk Sehun agar tidak mengambek.

"Oh Sehan ku, umma hanya pergi dua hari, ke rumah halmoni.." Lirih Luhan .

"HALMONIIIII? Nenek sihir jahat itu. Pergi saja umma, jangan sampai nenek sihir itu datang dan menculikku lagi umma, masakan halmoni tidak enak, memangnya Sehan kambing apa Sehan hanya di kasih sayur umma" ucap Sehan sambil mendorong - dorong ummanya agar cepat pergi.

"Hahhha kau itu Sehan, appa kan juga suka menyuapimu sayuran. " Luhan tertawa melihat Sehan antusias agar dirinya pergi, muka oh Sehun semakin mencebirkan bibir nya.

"Iya setelah itu Sehan di belikan permen kapas,upsss... Keceplosan. Mianhe appa" ujar sehan sambil tertawa lepas.

"Hun..." Sehun langsung merasakan hawa panas di sekitar nya

"Oh Sehan ... Awas kau " lirih Sehun yang sedang meringis karena Luhan menjewer kupingnya, Luhan sangat overprotectiv dengan apa yang keluarganya makan,karena dia tidak ingin kesayangannya sakit .

"Ne sayang... Jaga bayi besar umma ne.. Umma takut nanti pulang bayi besar umma sudah menangis dan mengamuk di rumah"luhan langsung bersiap - siap untuk pergi.

"Arraso umma"ucap sehan sambil memeluk ummanya.

"Jangan lupa makan hun"ujar luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan memonyongkan mulutnya

"Chupp"

Sehun tidak lupa menutup mata anaknya, tapi Sehan sudah melihat sekilas apa yang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan..

"APPAAAAAAA ,ITU MILIKKKK SEHHHAAAAANNNNN"

"Yak yak Sehan umma itu milikku, kau itu siapa hah?"Goda Sehun yang ingin melihat Sehan menangis.

"Hiks hiks.."

"Aigoooooo... Sehun yak.. Anakmu kau apakan?" luhan langsung beranjak mendekati anaknya.

"Sini Sehan umma gendong". Sehun dengan gerak cepat langsung menggambil Sehan dan menggendongnya. Sehan meronta - ronta tapi Sehun langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kau lupa lu, kau sedang menggendong seseorang di sana , aku tidak mau anak evil ini membuat kau kesakitan" ucap Sehun sambil menenangkan anaknya

"Ingat appa... Jika aku anak evil. Berarti kau yang evil hiks"

"Yak oh Sehan" Sehan langsung mehrong ke sehun dan mereka bertiga mengantarkan Luhan sampai depan rumah. Luhan sudah di jemput Kris oppanya. Luhan berangkat dengan senyum.

Di dalam Sehan langsung mengeluarkan PS dan semua gamenya. Sehun dengan senang hati menemani Sehan seharian bermain PS. mereka pun ketiduran di ruang tv itu.

" Huahhhhhhh... Appa aku kesiangan" teriakan Sehan menggema di kuping Sehun. Sehun kaget dan langsung beranjak membuat sarapan , untung dia tiga hari ini di beri jatah libur oleh management nya hanya sore nanti dia meeting dengan jongin.

"Sehan sudah mandi "ucap Sehan yang sudah rapih. dengan tangan Sehun yang penuh dengan selai , Sehun memberikan beberapa roti untuk sarapan. sehan sekolah dan sehun beranjak ke tempat Jongin

"Appa... Hiks ... Appaaaaa" Sehan menangis di kamarnya , dia takut ketika jendela kamarnya terbuka..

Dug dug dug.."Huaa appppaa"

Brukk... Sehan tersandung dengan kabel lampu di dekat pintu.

Clek. Sehun kaget dan langsung panik melihat Sehan jatuh di depan matanya . Sehun menangis melihat anaknya terjatuh, jika terjadi apa - apa , Luhan bisa marah besar dengannya.

" ya ampun Sehan... Hikss hiks mianhe appa telat datang ya changi." tangis Sehun membuat Sehan terpana. Sejak kapan appanya cengeng

"Appa... Sehan itu jagoan appa. Sehan kuat kok. appa jangan nangis ya" ucap Sehan sambil mem puk pukan Sehun.

"Ada yang luka sayang?" Sehun bertanya lagi

"Appa.. Sehan cuma terjatuh biasa aja" Sehan langsung menciumi pipi Sehan

Sehun langsung memeluk anaknya dan tertawa karena sehan tidak apa2. dan tertidur bersama - sama di kamar Sehun

Keesokan malamnya Sehan mengalami kejadian itu lagi. sehan takut dengan suara - suara di luar jendela. Ketika ada Luhan , Luhan selalu menemaninya sampai tertidur lalu pergi ke kamarnya. sedangkan Sehun tidak.

Sehun lupa membawa Hand phone ketika ke supermarket untuk membeli susu Sehan. dia langsung mencari Hpnya yang berbunyi di kamarnya. Luhan nya menelepon dan langsung dia angkat dengan sumringah.

"Hun... bisa kah kau ke kamar Sehan? Tiba - tiba aku merasa tidak enak. bisa kah kau lihat dulu. Besok pagi aku akan sampai di rumah. "

"Haisssss... kau 95 kali mencoba menelepon ku hanya untuk menjaga sehan? tak usah kau tanya honey... dia anak ku pasti aku akan menjaganya. eummm.. baiklah aku ke Sehan dulu. pai pai"

"Saranghae Hun"

"Saranghae yeobo"

Sehun melangkah kan kaki jenjangnya ke kamar sehan, dia mendengar Sehan menangis. raut khawatir terlukis di wajah sehun, baru kali ini dia mendapati anaknya menangis tersedu - sedu. Sehan mencebirkan bibirnya seraya dia sangat mendalami tangisannya. Sehun membuka pintu dan mencari anaknya.

"Sehan... Waeyo. Uljima ne... Appa di sini" sehun mendekap erat tubuh kecil Sehan.

"Huks huks Sehan takut appa . Sehan mau tidur dengan appa. Boleh ya appa"

"Siapa yang melarangmu sayang... Lihat lah tak ada apa - apa kan. Itu hanya appa yang lupa menutup jendelamu. Ayo kita ke kamar. Tapi sebelum itu kita minum susu dulu. Mulai besok sampai Sehan besar, Sehan tidur dengan appa ne"

"Mianhe Sehan, appa kira memisahkan mu dengan kamar appa membuat kau mandiri. tapi malah mmbuatmu ketakutan. " lirih Sehun sambil mengendong anaknya sambil menna bobokan Sehan.

Pagi harinya Luhan pulang, sehan masih tertidur di pelukan appanya, Luhan memoto kejadian yang unik ini. Biasanya mereka selalu berkelahi seperti kucing dan tikus. Luhan mendekati Sehan. dia melihat badan sehan yang berbeda. Luhan melihat pundak Sehan yang membiru dan mata nya membengkak.

"Sehunnnn... Pundak Sehan kenapa?matanya membengkak pula"ujar luhan sambil mencubit

"Hiks mian yeobo.. Sehan pernah terjatuh karena tersandung, ketika aku pulang telat menghadiri meeting di kantor jongin."Tanpa ba bi bu Luhan langsung menarik Sehan untuk tidur denganya.

"Sehan ayo ikut umma"

"Lu... Lu..." ucap lirih Sehun yang memelas.

"Diam, aku mau tidur!"

Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan berkata dengan little hun yang membengkak di bawah sana. "Huft... Sepertinya kita akan kesepian beberapa minggu ini . " Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar dingin nya sendirian .

Sehan langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun menderita "mianhe appa, hari ini umma milikku"

End

* * *

><p>Meramaikan =EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE=<p>

review ne

Terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
